narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Nagas
Nagas are considered to be the most ancient races to occupy the land. They are sea people, and indulge in trade with far away cities through sea. They claim to have descended from the eldest son of Varuna, Ananta or Sheshnaga. Their city is known as patala, the sea city. Society It is a matriarchal society and is divided amongst tribes each governed by a mother goddess. There are 8 in total and, they in turn choose a councilor who mediates between all of them. Vasuki is the current councilor. The mother goddesses are primarily involved in trading, justice and ensuring that they get constant supply of raw material to create goods for traders. The Queen mothers keep traveling to each other for internal trading. Thus, the tribes though divided into 8 different tribes are extremely interlinked. Nagas being more interested in commerce believe in moderation and local justice. Even the queen mothers do not live in palatial homes like Indra and the 4 Garuda kings. They are also highly exposed to other cultures. Vasuki turns out be much more ambitious than the queen mothers and he dreams of taking over all the naga tribes and with their help, usurp indra from Mt sumeru, as he lusts after the somras and its power. Nagas primarily trade in clothes, brass jewellary and spices. But the most profitable was the medications and potions that were in huge demand in the west region. These were made from their bodily secretions and that is why it was illegal. Culture and Customs Nagas had a very diverse culture and customs, and all the clans had their own secret rituals. They helped each other a lot in difficult times but maintained high level of hierarchy in their households. They placed high value to artifacts and beautiful things. Naga cloths were lusted by the Gandharvas themselves. But their armies were also highly trained and professional. They were supplemented by the expert venom makers and other such nagarajs. They had developed a sophisticated martial art technique which mimicked snake movements. A lot of these nagarajs were expert in the use of Kundalini power and had awakened more than 2 points. Kundalini power Kundalini is what nagas refer to the power and abilities derived from controlling their chakra centers. Ananta, a legendary ancestor had revealed the secrets of chakra. Nagas were known to have body suitable for mastering the kundalini power. They said that there are total of 7 chakras, but currently there was no one who had mastered all 7. Vasuki and Kali were the only known nagas who reached upto 5th chakra. The seven chakras bestowed following powers on the user: 1st Chakra- Heightened Senses- ability to sense vibration, sharp smell and hearing, ability to see multiple colors. 2nd Chakra- ability to generate acid that could be made into venom or medicine depending on their motivation 3rd Chakra- Hypnosis using their eyes. 4th Chakra- Shape-shifting, also known as icchadhari naag. 5th Chakra- regenerative ability, the ability to grow multiple limbs. 6th Chakra- Telepathic powers. The ability to control other serpents. 7th Chakra- nagamani. Kali was both a nagraja and one to be a mother goddess. Bhura (vichitra) travels to patala in the second part to unite the tribes at behest of Kali and finds out about his mother and his true origin. He is trained by Vasuki to control his chakra and use his kundalini powers. By the end of second part, he decides to take on the Devas and end their domination.